AVP: Infestation
by Jonathan112
Summary: Just a little story I thought of. Has Zerg in it so don't complain. I own nothing but Original Xenomorph types (which will be listed at the ends of chapters once they've made an appearance). Rated M for obvious reasons. Contains Mutant Predators ("Super Predators"). Has been switched to Crossover section
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I own nothing except possible OCs. Xenomorphs (Aliens), Predators, and the Zerg belong to their respective owners. No, this will not be a crossover. Why? It'd be no fun. All Xenomorph, Predator, and Zerg units will be in this. Example: The Ravager of the Xenomorphs, Stalker of the Predators, and the Hydralisk of the Zerg. Expect Xeno-Zerg and Zerg-Xeno Hybrids along with some new Xeno, Predator, and Zerg Units.

Predator Clan in this: Dark Blade Clan

Mutant Predators: Yes

Mutant Predators are the so-called "Super Predators" for those who think those Preds are cool, you're wrong...the last Muta in that movie looked like a PredAlien. Don't get me wrong, they're neat but I don't consider them "Super" I consider them "Mutants".

* * *

Alien Vs. Predator: Infestation

USSC Devastator

LV-981 Orbit

Time: 0900

Incoming Transmission

_"Is...is this thing on?"_

_"Yes sir, but the creatures have damaged the video feed, only audio is available."_

_"Damn! Better than nothing though. How much time?"_

_"They're closing in fast. 40 feet..."_

_"I'll make this quick. The eggheads here made a mistake. Some new specimen we managed to capture along with some Xenomorphs managed to...I don't know...merge or something together and now we got some kind of freakish abominations on our hands. Everyone here in the Research Facility is dead except for us five. Were pinned down in the generator room. Whatever these things are, they're worse than the Xenos. If anyone receives this-"_

_"Captain! They're within 10 feet!"_

_"What?! How'd they get here so fast?!"_

_"CONTACT!"_

_*Gunfire*_

_*Xeno-Ultra Roar*_

_"Look out!"_

_*Explosion*_

_"AH! It got me! Get it off! Get it off! Get it...*Gurgled Growl* [Distorted] For the Swarm!"_

_*Gunfire*_

_"Kill it! Kill it!"_

_*STATIC*_

+Transmission Ended+

**Suggested Course of Action: Dispatch Colonial Marine Platoon to Investigate**

**Suggested Load-out: Heavy**

**Synthetic Combat Androids Available: 20**

**Amount to Dispatch: All**

**Prototype Weapon Suggestion: Captured Cybernetic-Enhanced Xeno-Predator**

**Status: On-line**

* * *

Meanwhile; Dark Blade Clan Ship

Orbiting LV-981

A battle-scarred Predator walked along the hallways of the clan flagship, his missing eye showing his former disgrace among the clan but the skulls he had put onto the rack attached to his back armor showed that was no longer the case. He is known as Scarface the Dishonored because in 1930, Earth Time, he revealed himself to his prey and suffered for it, his eye and he dishonored the clan further by alerting the "herd" to their presence with the destruction of New Way City via Cleansing (Predator nuking). He spent one hundred years in exile only to come back and deal with the gangs and crime lords in the new city, Neonopolis the "City of Light".

Suddenly an explosion racked the ship followed by alarms going off. Scarface looked around and headed for the pod bay as more explosions erupted throughout the vessel. Upon entering the room he got into one of the still available pods and waited for the launch which was signified by a large jerking and then elevator music being played which he and other clan members found weird. While waiting he did a quick inventory of his weapons.

Combi-stick-check

Glaive-check

Plasma Caster-check

Smart Disc-check

Wrist-blades-check

Maul-check

Net Gun-check

Spear gun-check

Mask-!

He cursed as he had left it onboard the ship but then a smirk appeared on his face as he realized he could steal one from a dead Muta; Disgraced Clansmen who augment themselves to be stronger via their DNA. He felt the pod crash and he kicked the pod's door off and looked around and noticed a stall smell to the air. Sheathing his wrist-blades, he cloaked and ran off.

* * *

10 Weeks Later; USSC Orion...

Time: 1300

Two Marines walked by a figure in pure white armor with a blue visor covering her eyes and a cheek scare in the shape of "T" and a "J" mixed.

"Don't too close to her. She's creepy." whispered the Lt. to the private.

"Why?"

"She's been around since 2004, she was found with a weird spear in her hands, a scar on her cheek and green blood covering her, some Weyland expedition gone wrong. Claims alien-like creatures killed everyone but her. What a loud of bull-"

*SHING!*

The Lt. found a sharp knife pressed against his throat.

"Believe what you want but I went through hell that day. This whole squad is gonna go through hell. Enjoy your life while you still can." said the female before she removed the knife from the Marine's throat and holstered it.

"Is that why she was put in the GHOST program?" asked the private.

"No. It's because of her knowledge of what we're up against." said the Lt. rubbing neck.

_"Attention all Marines, report to the Hangar immediately." _said the onboard computer voice.

"Looks like we'll be heading in soon. Come on, let's see what we can get at the armory." said the Lt.

30 Minutes Later two Marine dropships head towards the planet, flying by the ruins of the Dark Blade flagship. None of them know of what kind of hellhole they're about to enter.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, so don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

Can anyone guess who the Ghost is? Yes, I know Ghosts are from StarCraft, have some fun people. Can anyone guess who she is though?

Scarface is from the Predator: Concrete Jungle for the PS2.

If you have an Alien, Predator, Colonial Marine, or Zerg unit you created in this, just PM with the details.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I own nothing except anything labeled as mine at the bottom of this chapter.

Any music listed in [] must be played while reading for added effect.

* * *

Chapter 2: Rude Awakening

[Predator Theme]

Both drop-ships landed in the open landing area and twenty whole Colonial Marine platoons exit the drop-ships as Combat Androids set up defensive turrets around the drop-ships.

"That's not gonna do much good..." muttered the Ghost to herself as she checked her weapons; a Ghost standard issue Sniper Rifle, 9mm Gaus Pistol, and the Combi-stick attached to her belt.

"Shut up Ghost." said a Smart-gunner loading his weapon.

'Why am I stuck with a bunch of overconfident idiots?' thought the Ghost before she turned around to come face-to-face with Weyland and she pulled out her handgun.

"You're not Weyland." said the Ghost as her eyes narrowed behind her visor.

"Lex, put the gun down." said Weyland calmly.

"Shut it synthetic!"

Weyland pulls out a knife and stabs his finger, blood comes out of the wound and Lex puts her gun away.

"I'm a clone, with all his memories."

Lex growled before she walked away and sat against a rock, twirling the knife she kept hidden in her boot. None of them were aware of the shimmering figure watching them from above on a large rock wall. Scarface patrolled the camp, eying the marines, all of which held the most advanced weaponry, some of which Scarface never saw before, they must be prototypes. Suddenly his HUD beeped as a new aircraft touched down, something was inside that and he growled. He noticed the insignia of the Weyland-Yutani Corporations on the side and heard the soldiers saying, "What is Weyland-Yutani doing here?"

The landing ramp opened and three figures strode out. One was a human doctor, with olive green eyes and black hair held into a bun hairdo. She wore a doctor's uniform, but Scarface detected two hidden pistols and a bulletproof vest underneath. She was of average height and held a serious, yet motherly look.

But it was the two other figures that held everyone's attention.

Scarface had heard of hybrids before, hell, he _knew_ one, but these two were unlike any other creatures he saw. They were as big as children just beginning their teenage years. One was slightly bigger and Scarface assumed he was a male, his eyes were an odd feature, one was green, the other blue. His black hair was long enough to cover his eyes which he dealt with by jerking his head, the hair was kept in some semblance of loose order by what seemed to be a few streaks from a comb. He had a Xenomorph's tail and his fingers ended in serrated claws as did his bare feet. He glanced at Scarface and gave the doctor's lab coat a few tugs before pointing at the Predator, only to be shushed down by the doctor who ruffled his hair, revealing the reason of its messiness. Scarface knew that young ones would be curious, he remembered trying to climb an especially large tree simply because he heard something move up there.

The other Xenomorph was female, lithe and smooth, her tail wasn't as bulky as the boy's, but was longer and whip like. Her hair was long and blonde, flowing down her shoulders and evidently better attended to than the boy's hair. Most of her face was hidden by a bone mask that covered her eyes like a Xenomorph's, but somehow she could see just fine. She also had claws like her fellow hybrid and also looked at Scarface.

So these were Xeno hybrids. The test subjects. The boy was called One, because he didn't remember his own name, the other was called Elika, or Two.

Scarface then looked over the group and then he spotted Lex and he switched to Tech vision and saw the Combi-stick attached to her belt. He pondered how she got it and decided at some point he would find out. He let out a soft growl before he jumped into a nearby tree and then to the ground and ran off.

The Combat Androids take up positions around key areas around the landing site, weapons ready. Suddenly their motion trackers go off, showing one blip.

Marines, Flamers, and Smart-gunners take up positions north of their area as that's the direction the blip is coming. After five minutes a civilian walks into view, his clothes are pretty much shreds.

[Change Theme to "John Carpenter's The Thing" Theme]

The man outstretches his left arm which is three giant claws on one hand as his arm looks like it is covered in green slime that seems alive.

"Please...help...me..." said the man before he stumbled forward, clutching his stomach before he cried out in pain. Claws erupted from his back and his right shoe blew apart as a three-clawed foot emerged, his right hand turned into smaller claws (five-fingered) and he started gagging before his face peeled off to reveal the green muscles underneath and then tentacles erupted from his mouth. His eyes went from hazel to a glowing sickly green.

"{Distorted} Please...kill me..." said the man before he charged.

"OPEN FIRE!" yelled a Marine.

Everyone at the front opened up their weapons and pelted the infested man with a hailstorm of bullets before a Flamer walked forward and incinerated him.

*Pained Screeches over Roaring Flames*

[End Theme]

"What the f** just happened?!" yelled a Marine as he checked the dead body.

"Infestation. This planet was a research colony. Whatever got him is still here. We need to find the command center of the colony." said Weyland, holstering his Pulse Rifle.

"Does anybody believe me now?" said Lex getting up as she pulled out her Sniper Rifle and cocked it.

"Stupid Ghosts..." muttered a Marine.

None of them are aware of a small creature watching them, its glowing green eyes eyeing them before it spits a small needle-like projectile and it hits a Marine in the back of the neck who slaps the spot.

"AH! Dang bugs..." muttered the Marine, unaware of the needle sliding under his skin where it pulses green for a second.

A black blur shots by them, earning a few rounds from a Marine yet nothing is hit.

"Don't waste ammo!" yelled the Captain.

"Sorry sir, I thought I saw something." said the Marine.

"What are you Tweety Bird?! Shut up and keep your eyes straight ahead!"

Lex walks by the spot the blur was seen before she fires a silenced round and a few seconds later the creature falls to the floor, dead. The creature is small and thin, with a short tail and a long blade extending from its right wrist as black spores leave its mouth. She bends down and examines the dead Xenomorph, noticing no blood was coming from the wound.

'Odd...' thought Lex as she reached for the dead Xenomorph.

"Hey Ghost! Get your a$$ up here!" snapped the Captain causing Lex to growl.

* * *

END CHAPTER

No I am not being racist towards Lex, this is my idea of how Ghosts (from StarCraft) are treated and she also survived the Antarctica Expedition while everybody else died, which is suspicious, so of course nobody would trust her.

One (aka Crux) and Elika belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

I own the Xenomorph Infector and the Zerg Spitter. Details will be given on them in later chapters.

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I own nothing except the Xenomorph Infector and the Zerg Spitter.

Crux and Elika belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

Hive is referring to Xenomorphs, Swarm or Nest refers to the Zerg.

{D} =Distortion in voice when talking

{G} =Guttural talking (Predators do this)

{G2} =Garbled Transmissions

* * *

Chapter 3: Ambush

After two hours of walking, the small army arrives at the Command Center and enter, only to find one of the doors sealed shut with a big red "X" painted onto it and a massive red-green blood trail. Lex follows the blood trail until she finds an holo-disc covered in red blood.

"Synthetics, open the door." said the captain.

_"Yes sir." _came the reply as the Android moved forward and began working on the control panel.

Lex shook her head before she wiped the blood off the disc when she suddenly felt a claw on her shoulder and she turned around, handgun drawn, and saw One behind her, his eyes wide.

"Sorry. Don't sneak up like that okay kid?" said Lex calmly and the Xeno-human nods slowly. Lex turns back to the disc and activates it and a video feed appears.

"If anyone receives this, don't open the door with the red "X" on it. Why? You'll have to deal with more than Xenomorphs. AGH! *tentacles explode out of mouth as eyes turn green*...{Distorted}...I'm sorry...I...tried..." said the man as he raised the gun he had in his infested hand and fired cutting the transmission off.

_"Objective complete. Opening the door."_ said the Android as he stood up.

"WAIT! Don't open it!" said Lex standing up and turning around.

The doors are slowly opening when four massive blades "grab" the doors and force them open as an Ultralisk stands there and Zerglings come flying out of the previously sealed room.

"OPEN FIRE!" yelled the captain.

*Gunfire*

"There's too many!"

The Marine who was hit with the small needle-like projectile then stumbled forward as his back ripped open and tentacles with poisoned barbs shoot out and his eyes turned green and his hands turned into claws.

*Distorted Growl*

_"Grenade!" _yelled a Android as it threw a grenade at a large group of Zerglings before he was tackled and ripped apart by a Zergling.

*Zergling Screech*

A Smart-gunner is mowing down Zerglings as they try to get close to him when an Infested Predator jumps down and rams its Infested Claws through his chest before it rips him in half.

*Distorted Roar*

"Fall back! Fall back!" said the captain as the remaining forces backed away.

Suddenly a Nydus Worm erupts from the ground behind him and Banelings come flying out.

"Don't let them touch you!" yelled a Marine as he shot at the flying kamikazes.

*EXPLOSION, HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!*

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" screamed a Flamer as he was covered in highly corrosive acid from the Baneling that hit him, melting his fuel tank open releasing the flammable substances inside and when a Marine's gun went off...

*EXPLOSION*

* * *

"Get up!"

Sharron's vision was blurred as she saw a white armored figure kneel down in front of her.

"GET UP!"

*SLAP*

Sharron's eyes shot open and her vision clears to see the Ghost in front of her.

"W-what happened?" said the doctor clutching her head.

"Flamer's fuel tank exploded. Weird thing is, they're not supposed to explode that violently..." said Lex helping Sharron to her feet.

"Where's everybody else?"

"Don't know. IFF tags are shit. Nobody ever listens to a Ghost, especially one with my past."

"What do you mean?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't trust me anymore. Besides, I'm sure Weyland-Yutani keeps tabs on all their former assests." said Lex cocking her Sniper Rifle.

"Where are One and Elika?" said Sharron looking around at the ruined section of the Command Center.

"Here." said Elika as she and One dropped down from the ceiling.

"Okay, everyone stay low and stay behind me. By the way, name's Lex and its not my codename." said Lex crouching low to the ground.

"Sharron." said Sharron pulling out her hidden pistols and following.

"Elika, or Two as I'm called." said the female Xeno-human hybrid.

"..."

"One, go ahead." said Sharron turning towards the twelve-year-old Xeno-human.

"I'm...One, I...don't know my own name...anymore..."

Lex's grip on her weapon tightens, causing her knuckles beneath the gloves to turn white.

"Weyland isn't the company I knew anymore..." muttered Lex under her breath.

*Ultralisk Roars*

"Stay down!" said Lex crouching behind a ruined tank, followed by the other three. They cautiously peek around the edges of the tank and see an Ultralisk attacking a Xenomorph Ravager, both bleeding heavily.

*Gunfire*

"{Distorted} Die...you monsters!" yelled an Infested Marine as he used the 50 cal. machine gun fused to his right arm to blast the two to pieces before he turned towards the tank, gun lowered.

"{D} You can...come out...I'm not like the rest..." said the Marine, his eyes glowing blue and the four cautiously advance, weapons pointed at him along with tails.

"{D} I understand...your caution...me being free...is highly...suspicious...Ghost...scan my brainwaves...those under control of the Zerg...will show...anomalies..."

Lex activates her visor's neuro-vision and finds him telling the truth and lowers her weapon. The Marine then turns towards the two Xeno-humans.

"{D}Both of...you immune...to facehuggers? I'm immune...to Zerg...infestation..."

"You're like us...in a way, I guess." said Elika.

"How do you know about that?" said Sharron.

"{D} Former Weyland-Yutani hired Marine...before they found out about...my immunity. Come...not safe here..."

"What about the others?" said Lex eyeing the ruined Command Center.

"{D} Either they...escaped...were infested...or drug back to the Hive...your safety...more important currently...come." said the Marine running off and the four follow him, cautious of him and their surroundings.

* * *

50 Minutes Later...

"{D} This...is as far...as I can go...by foot...you keep going...follow the blue paint...I'll meet up with...you later..." said the Marine before he burrowed into the ground, a mound of moving dirt signifying his location and heading.

"That's weird." muttered Sharron.

*Xenomorphs Screech*

"Aw shit! They're everywhere!" said Lex as her visor picked up multiple Xenomorph bio-signatures.

Twenty Warrior-type Xenomorphs, five Drones, and two Runners then appeared from pretty much out of nowhere. Sharron pointed her weapons at the approaching enemies as One and Elika got into defensive stances and Lex had a beat on a Dron's head with her Sniper Rifle.

A warrior then lunges forward.

* * *

END CHAPTER

An Infested Predator is my design and once again, info on this creature will be given later.

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I own nothing except the Xenomorph Infector, the Zerg Spitter, and the Infested Predator.

Sharron, Crux and Elika belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

Hive is referring to Xenomorphs, Swarm or Nest refers to the Zerg.

{D} =Distortion in voice when talking

{G} =Guttural talking (Predators do this)

{G2} =Garbled Transmissions

* * *

Chapter 4:

[AVP 3 OST- Praetorian/Matriarch Battle Theme]

*Gunfire*

*Dying Xenomorph Screeches*

The fighting was fierce, but the motley band consisting of the killer, the doctor and the two hybrids held their own. They fought their way through the corridors in an attempt to find the control room. Lex felt more than slightly impressed when she saw Sharron fire a gun with commendable skill.

"I used to be in the military." she had said. But not even the doctor or Lex was enough to stop the Hyrdalisk from bursting out of the ground from underneath their feet and striking Sharron down. She cried in pain and Lex heard a gasp. One stared in total horror at the fallen doctor, before his face turned into a snarl as his entire body began to tremble.

**"How dare you!"**

One charges the Hydralisk and slices off one of the creature's arms earning a howl of pain from the Hydra before he ripped the other arm off and rammed both into the creature's head. He repeatedly stabbed it with his tail before he sliced up the remaining enemies with the Hydra's own arms. The smell was appalling. Lex made to move over to Sharron, but One snarled at her. Elika pulled Lex back.

"Don't," she warned. "If you get near Dr. Sharron then you'll end up as dead as the things." Seeing the dismembered corpses of the Zerg, Lex reluctantly agreed. One crouched over Sharron and nuzzled her face. He placed his hand on her wound and green mist began to seep out of his pores. The wound closed and Sharron awoke.

Suddenly the wall to their left is blow apart as another Hydralisk comes in. One snarls at it before he lunges at it and the two get into a wrestling match, the size of the Hydra giving it an advantage. Lex tries to get a bead on it with her Sniper Rifle but due to the constant movement, can't risk it.

"Shit! They're moving too much!" said Lex grabbing her hidden knife and hurling it, nailing one of the Hydra's arms to the wall.

*Hydralisk screeches in pain*

One leaps at the now pinned Hydralisk but the creature spits a massive barbed spine at One nailing him in the chest and causing him to fall to the ground in pain. The Hydra rips off its own arm and advances on One before its good arm is blown clean off by a round from Lex's gun earning a hateful glare from the Hydra before a tail embeds itself in its stomach and then the tail blade bursts from its mouth. One removes his tail from the now dead Hydralisk as Sharron walks over.

"Don't get cut on those barbs, they're poisonous." said Lex retrieving her knife as Sharron removes the barb and tosses it aside.

"Look out!" said Lex pushing Sharron out of the way as a Zergling tries to tackle her only to get Lex instead and the two tumble down a broken staircase. Lex lands on the ground first only to have the Zergling land on her and the wolf-sized creature tries to stab her with its claws on its back but Lex grabs both and tries to keep them at bay while avoiding its razor sharp teeth filled mouth as it snaps at her. Her grip loosens on one of the claws and it gets rammed into her shoulder, earning a cry of pain from Lex before the Zergling is decapitated by a whip-like tail and Elika jumps off the wall and lands near Lex as the Ghost removes the claw from her shoulder.

[End Theme]

"You okay?" said Elika.

"Yeah...geez, that hurts!" said Lex clutching her shoulder as she gets up. After climbing back up, Lex looks around and then picks up her Sniper Rifle.

"Come on. We need to keep following the blue paint." said Lex.

After coming outside again, the four see that a small rainstorm has formed and then a croaking noise reaches their ears and they turn to see a badly bleeding Dark Blade Predator. The Predator was clutching his side as his Plasma Caster sparked and whirred erratically. Its mask was broken in half.

"{G} Help...me..." said the Predator before a larger one dropped down behind him and sliced him in half with a Maul.

*Mutant Predator Roar*

*Lightning Flashes, Thunder Crashes*

* * *

END CHAPTER

Sorry if this was short.

For those who haven't watched "Predators", watch that movie to understand why I call "Super" Predators, "Mutant Predators".

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: I own nothing except the Xenomorph Infector, the Zerg Spitter, and the Infested Predator.

Sharron, Crux and Elika belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

Hive is referring to Xenomorphs, Swarm or Nest refers to the Zerg.

{D} =Distortion in voice when talking

{DP} = Distorted Playback

{P} = Playback

{G} =Guttural talking (Predators do this)

{G2} =Garbled Transmissions

* * *

Chapter 5

[Naruto Shippuden OST- Night Attack]

"That's not a usual Predator." said Lex taking aim with her Sniper Rifle before one of the Predator's Wrist-Blades shot out and pinned her to the wall by her already injured shoulder causing her to drop her weapon and grab the blade.

"AAAH!" screamed Lex in pain.

*Lightning Flashes, Thunder Crashes*

Two figures appear on the small cliff overlooking the four and jump down. The bigger of the two charges the Mutant with his wrist-blades extended and gets into a melee fight with Mutant, both blocking, parrying, and swinging their blades at each other yet neither gains an advantage until...

*Raptor screech*

The smaller of the two jumps onto the back of Mutant, digging Raptor-like claws into its back as it uses its hand claws to get a firm grip to prevent him from being thrown off.

*Mutant Howls in Pain and Anger*

The Mutant manages to get his hand around the smaller figure's neck and throws him off and slams him into the ground and tries to stomp the guy but the person rolls out of the way only to be kicked in the ribs which sends him flying into a support beam, cracking it. The figure gets up clutching his ribs before he pulls out a Smart Disc and throws it at the Mutant only for it to side-dodge the disc which embeds itself an inch from Lex's head.

"Watch it!" snapped the Ghost as she tried to remove the Wrist-Blade still embedded in her shoulder.

"Sorry." said the small one wincing a bit at her harsh tone before he ducked under the Wrist-Blade of the Mutant and sent an Axe Kick into the Mutant's stomach.

*Gunshot!*

The Mutant clutched its arm as blood began seeping from the bullet wound and Sharron's smoking handgun signaled she fired it. The Mutant advances toward her threateningly before both Elika and One get in his way, both hissing and their tails swaying defensively. Suddenly a a Glaive erupts from the Mutant's stomach and the Predator wielding the weapon throws him aside before he advances towards the Mutant, wrist-blades posed for a decapitation attack.

*Mutant Roars*

Suddenly Mutant Brawlers decloak and charge the Predator who easily kills them without even trying until one manages to get an uppercut on him, knocking off his mask to reveal one eye missing. Scarface directs a death glare at the Brawler and with the current lighting, the missing eye, and the killing intent radiating from the Predator, it gives him quite a scary appearance.

*Scarface Roars*

Scarface grabs the Mutant by the throat and lifts him into the air with the Brawler struggling against his iron grip before the scarred Predator rams his hand into the Mutant's chest and pulls out the Brawlers beating heart before he crushes it in his hands and tosses the dead Mutant aside before he turns to where the downed Mutant Leader was only to find a big puddle of blood. Scarface slams his hand against the nearby wall in anger before he walks over, picks up his mask and reattaches it and then looks over the four, or three due to Lex's injury, as they have their weapons ready.

[End Theme]

"Let's put the guns, claws, tails, and teeth away and calm down." said the smaller of the two calmly.

"And why should we trust you?" said Elika glaring at the small one.

"You don't scare me. I've seen things worse than you two."

"Why are you so...arrogant?" said Sharron looking at the small one.

"Arrogant? I'm not arrogant. I've seen things worse than you'll ever, so I don't need some two-bit scientist to tell me my personality." said the small one.

Suddenly One lunged at the small one and the two fell through a weak spot in the ground and disappeared from sight as they tumbled down into what might be the colony's sewer system.

*{Distant} CRASH!*

*{Distant} Pained Raptor Roar*

"What just happened?" said Lex confused.

"I think that guy might have said something that pissed One off." said Elika before she hissed at Scarface as he walked by Sharron and wrenched the Wrist-blade out of Lex's shoulder in one motion earning a grunt of pain from the Ghost before he grabbed the Combi-stick from her belt and began examining it.

"Hey! Give that back!" snapped Lex before Scarface's head snapped in her direction and he began walking towards her before he gave the weapon back.

"{Distorted Playback} Where...did...you get that?"

"I earned it after earning the Mark." said Lex looking him straight in the mask's eyes without any fear showing in her eyes. Scarface then grabs her by the chin and turns her head 'til the scar is showing and he slowly nods before he turns towards the other two.

"{Playback} The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Lex begins chuckling earning a confused expression from Sharron.

"Long story, but I have a history with Predators...and judging by him and that other one helping us, they're on our side unlike that huge one." said Lex as she holstered her Sniper Rifle.

"What about One?" said Sharron looking into the hole.

"{G} He'll be fine." said Scarface as he grabbed his Glaive from the ground and began walking away.

"Can we really trust him?" said Sharron pulling Lex aside.

*Gunfire*

"Look out! There's more of 'em!" came of the voice of a Marine a few yards away.

*Plasma Bolts firing*

*Xenomorphs Screech in Pain*

*Dark Blade Predators Roar*

*Explosions*

"Does that answer your question?" said Lex cloaking and running ahead with Scarface.

* * *

Meanwhile; Sewers...

One's vision was blurring in and out but he could of sworn he saw glowing blue blood in front of him before he lost consciousness.

* * *

END CHAPTER

I also own the small "Predator" who speaks English perfectly. For those who've read my earlier stories, I bet you can make a rough guess of who he is.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


End file.
